


Lo que decidí mientras estabas con él

by kurenai801



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Amor unilateral, M/M, Masturbación, One Shot, Songfic, Unilateral - Freeform, amistad, flagelación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenai801/pseuds/kurenai801
Summary: Si Ritsu no lo elegía a él entonces era el fin de la amistad; pero él buscaría algo más que solo olvidarlo.





	Lo que decidí mientras estabas con él

 

 

El café se estaba haciendo en la jarra eléctrica, y en la impresora digital de fotos el papel especial se deslizaba de izquierda a derecha. La jarra hacia el sonido de inhalar, la impresora respondía con el ruido de cartuchos y rodillos internos.

Pequeño cuarto de hotel. El hombre que lo habitaba pasó la mano por su pelo negro al mirar caer la hoja ¿Cómo se había colado el rostro corriente pero santo de su mejor amigo?

Afirmó que era una buena impresora, podía sentir la textura suave del rostro del editor con solo mirarla. En medio de la tersa piel impresa, los dos destellos de color esmeralda contrastaban con ella, pues esas pupilas eran duras; siempre, siempre creando una barrera para que no le leyesen los pensamientos. Los labios relajados, encajándose en esa expresión de serenidad pero también de alerta. Ese era Ritsu.

La cara de un muñeco de porcelana, te mira sin dejarte saber si hay un alma allí adentro.

**Un brillante truco de apariencias.**

El pelinegro no apartó la mirada de la fotografía, tenía que descubrir algún defecto en ella. La luz de la habitación se apagó. El chico supo que era un bombillo defectuoso, pues la impresora seguía en su labor y la cafetera continuaba exhalando.

Regresó la vista: esa mirada persistía aun en la oscuridad.  
Qué cara indescifrable.

La luz de la cocina ayudaba a iluminar la habitación. Sobre la silla dejó la foto.

Las palabras se sacudieron en su mente, las palabras de Ritsu…

¿Qué solo lo quería como amigo? ¡Qué va!  
¡Qué se había enamorado de su jefe en otras circunstancias! ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Diciendo que era su decisión y que no se metiera ¡Pero si él lo había rescatado del estado miserable de años atrás!

¿Y cómo se lo pagaba?:  
Sacándolo a empujones del apartamento la última vez que se vieron. Él casi se iba de espaldas por el rempujón de Ritsu con ambas manos; todo por… por ese sujeto Saga, el que antes era Saga; que ahora aparecía con nuevo nombre, como una estúpida broma de la vida.

Esa vez sí vio algo en ese rostro: casi súplica, casi enojo, urgencia por encerrarse con el dichoso sujeto ¡Cómo le brillaban los ojos a Ritsu! ¡Cómo se fruncían sus cejas y se coloraban las mejillas!

Qué maldita envidia.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina de pronto. En el fondo de la oscuridad la impresora seguía su labor.

Qué maldita envidia, de verdad. Recordaba a “Saga” asomarse a la puerta mirando el espectáculo desde el interior del apartamento…  y su cara de triunfo. Es que a ese sí que le podía leer los gestos: era un maldito manipulador.

El joven pelinegro se sirvió café, con la mano iniciando a temblar.

¡Si Onodera quería quedarse con ese sujeto, pues que se jodiera!

El chico soltó la taza, la cerámica se mezcló con el líquido. Los dedos temblorosos tocaron su labio quemado.

Esa vez había sido casi media noche y aunque le rogó por posada, Ritsu no se había apiadado de él: lo estaba echando cuando apenas había puesto un pie en el recibidor al entrar sin permiso; le había empujado y gritado. Le tiró al suelo la bolsa donde llevaba la cámara; golpeó fuerte la puerta al cerrar, sin mirarlo siquiera por compasión.

¡Ah! Pero él, que se había quedado mirando como idiota la puerta, a pesar de eso seguía considerándolo   _un amigo_.

Sin ánimos de deshacerse de la taza rota ni del bombillo quemado, tomó asiento en el borde de la cama individual. Las fotos impresas caían al suelo, solo aquella estaba en la silla. Se estiró para tomarla, la respiración se tornó difícil mientras la veía. No se atrevió a romperla, así que la tiró lejos.

¿Y si se servía otro café? Se levantó.  
Mejor decidió que no, así que se sentó otra vez.

De pronto saltó sobre la foto que había caído al ras de la luz de la cocina, plantó un beso en los labios inertes, aprisionando contra el piso la imagen.

¿Qué recuerdo hacía que Ritsu regresara con ese sujeto?  
O ¿Era una fantasía de completar lo que no pudo suceder tiempo atrás?

¿Por qué él? ¡Por qué ese sujeto de mierda!

Se irguió de súbito, espantado. Su respiración ya era difícil y ahora más. Sintió sonrojarse por el irracional acto. Sentado como si a tomar té fuera, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando la foto encantadora.

_¡Oh, Ritsu, cómo quisiera hacerte mío!_

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre la foto mientras metía su mano dentro del bóxer. Allí estaba sereno, pero si cerraba los ojos podría ver al Ritsu de ojos brillantes, de mejillas rojas.

— **Quizás deba tomarme una revancha**.

Sí.  
El chico se masajeó con fuerza. Sería una especie de despedida, merecía eso siquiera, aunque era doloroso no poder poseerlo en carne propia. En su mente la imagen de Ritsu gemía con las mejillas coloradas, con los ojos apretados. Luchó por poder sentir las manos del editor en sus hombros, por poder escuchar su voz. La calidez de Ritsu alrededor de su miembro no era otra que la de su propia mano.  
Besó una vez más la foto, lascivo, imaginando que tomaba la saliva ajena. En cambio la tinta empezaba a mezclarse en su boca.

Como una ventana emergente, la cara del sujeto indeseado apareció con aquella mirada de triunfo.

Se levantó apresurado, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Cayó de espaldas.

— **Tu presencia es mi pesadilla**.

Agitada la respiración.  
Seguramente ese sujeto había hecho eso mismo luego de cerrar la puerta, pero con el Ritsu real.  
Él afuera, arrojado por su mejor amigo hacia la fría medianoche. Mientras el sujeto despreciable se abría paso entre los muslos del castaño, tomando su aliento, pasando los dedos por el pecho del menor; y este sí se había sujetado de los hombros del innombrable, emanando para él los quejidos de su boca.

Qué coraje.

Golpeó el piso al lado de la foto un tanto difuminada. El ceño sumamente fruncido y los dientes apretados.

**Golpeé las mismas caras una y otra vez.**

A aquella mirada ámbar que tanto odiaba.

Furibundo.  
Aire caliente arrasando con sus fosas nasales. La mano dolía y uno de los golpes provocó que sangrara.  
Se detuvo. Poco a poco se puso de pie, desnudándose por completo pues las ropas se sentían incómodas. La piel también se la quitaría si pudiera. A su alrededor todo seguía negro salvo por la luz tenue desde la cocina. Caminó como ido, mirando las paredes oscuras.  
Allí estaba el sujeto despreciable: serio o hasta aburrido para quienes no se fijan; pero él, que lo había visto con ahínco desde que se asomó por la puerta, detrás de Ritsu, sabía que era burla lo que había en sus ojos. Como diciendo que había ganado el puesto en la cama del castaño.

_Era lo que ese imbécil buscaba._

La mano palpitaba de dolor, la pasó por su cara pues la mirada ámbar no desaparecía.

Siseaba maldiciones. Profundas maldiciones. Con toda la fe que tenía lo injuriaba.

— **Aún tenemos cuentas que saldar…**

Los ojos burlones en cada punto de la pared.  
Las venas de la sien también palpitaban. La fiebre de la ira le dominaba todo.

Tal vez ahora Ritsu le dejaba entrar en su cuerpo. Tal vez ahora arqueaba la espalda tras el estímulo. Tal vez el sujeto mordisqueaba las costillas del castaño. Puede que en esa precisa noche ambos juntaban sus labios temblorosamente, con el aliento sonoro e irregular. El sujeto posaba su mano en la cadera de Ritsu y la otra en la espalda, mientras empujaba su pelvis para hacerlo gemir. Ritsu enredaría sus dedos en el pelo del otro, buscando su boca o llevándole al lugar que quisiese que lamiera.

**Temí por mi cerebro aprisionado en una trama vulgar.**

Tal vez Ritsu musitaría por más, mientras sus rodillas se enganchaban.  
La lengua de Ritsu resbalaría por el cuello de…  
Y el sujeto metería los dedos del castaño a su boca a la vez que frotaría el falo del menor.  
 Y se lamerían los labios. El sudor los cubriría, sus cuerpos harían ese sonido viscoso. La habitación se elevaría con los suspiros turbulentos, las sábanas derramadas en el suelo, el colchón haciendo ese sutil sonido del vaivén. El pitido de la sangre en sus oídos, la luz llegando. Conteniendo el aliento. Ojos apretadísimos. Todo volviéndose agudo.  Al fin, el fulgor energético estallando, corriéndose entre ellos. Gruñidos escapando. Motas de luz regresando a su lugar. Jadeos.

Y las gotas de rabia pura rodando por el rostro del chico en la habitación solitaria. La luz de la cocina era un cenital sobre la foto, él la miró de lejos. La levantó con la mano dañada. Mordiéndose el labio.  
¡Qué hastío con el blindaje de su mirada!

_¡¡Si no puedes ser mío…!!_

  
Colérico, con toda la fuerza, con odio y con amor mezclados, con dolor y fiereza provenientes desde cada víscera del cuerpo, como un energúmeno azotó la foto contra la pared. La mano sangró más.

 

—¡¡ENTONCES **NO EXISTES!!**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes pertenecen a Nakamura Shinjiku, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.  
> Canción: No existes, de Soda Stereo, tampoco tengo interés monetario al utilizarla.  
> Las líneas en Negrita son partes de la misma.
> 
> -Este Ffic también fue publicado en AY, MY y FFiction.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
